And Then There Were None
by Leaf on the Wind
Summary: The sequel to Three CSIs Sitting In a Row, by Silver Hair Fox. She asked me to write the next section. There's a lot of OCs, so you should read the other one first. It's very good.
1. Chloroform

A/N: Okay, so this takes place basically right after Three CSIs Sitting In A Row ends, but there's a different villain and everything. Anyway, I hope I don't dissappoint you after the fabulousness of Silver Hair Fox.

XoXoXoXoX

Pamela walked out to her car, remembering the firy kisses Nick had given her, the passion blazing in his eyes, the way he'd touched her softly, as if she would disappear if he got too close. She smiled when she looked back and saw him in the window, a lovesick look on his face. She waved as she got into her car, and drove down his street, away from his condo, away from his kisses.

She ran one hand through her thick brown hair and pulled over. Steam had begun to billow in thick clouds from the hood of her Denali. "I bet the radiator's cracked," she thought anxiously, hopping through the door and going over to the front of the car. She took off the jeanjacket she was wearing, throwing it on top of the car, and placed her hands on the hood, lifting it up. Her thin arms were roped with muscles, and she soon had the hood held up in one hand, her flashlight in the other. She was trying to get closer to the problem without dropping the hood on her head when she heard the metallic click of a gun being cocked.

"Step away, drop the hood, and I won't shoot." Pamela did as she was told, leaving her jeanjacket on the roof of her Denali and backing away. The hood of the car thunked down as she let go.

Without warning, a gloved hand reached around her, holding a white cloth to her face. It reeked with the stench of chloroform. She coughed a little, breathing in the fumes, and the edges of her vision started to blur. A black haze clouded her mind and then she was aware of nothing.

XoXoXoXoX

Maddy awoke in Warrick's bed. She rolled out of the sweatsoaked blankets, pulling on her jeans, t-shirt, and bra after she'd located them on the floor. She hastily scrawled a note, leaving it on his bedside table.

_Warrick-_

_Now that I've been with you, I realized that we weren't right for eachother. I really like you, but only as a close friend. Nothing more. I hope that the fact that we've been together doesn't stand in the way of our friendship, because I care so much about you. I just don't think you're the one, and I don't want to miss the chance if he comes along. Thank you for being my friend, my lover, my co-worker, my brother. You've been everything to me, more than everything. This is just one thing you can't be. I'm so sorry if you don't feel the same way._

_Love always,_

_Maddy_

She stuck the note and the pen under his alarm clock, grabbed up her cell phone and her gun, and walked out the door. His apartment building was spooky at night, the buzz of the flouresant lights in the elevator, the emptiness of the halls and the lobby. She walked out the lobby door, the streetlamp above her casting an eerie glow over the sidewalk. "Shit," she said under her breath. She'd left her bug at the lab, having ridden with Warrick to the restaurant and his apartment.

"Guess I'm walking home," she thought, not even considering buzzing up to Warrick's apartment to get a ride home. "I don't live that far from here..."

In truth, it was only about an hour and a half to walk.

About half an hour away from her apartment she noticed a black cat walking across the sidewalk in front of her. It turned and hissed, sending shivers down her spine. Before she knew what was happening, a hand had siezed her blue-green hair and yanked it back, forcing her to bend her head backwards. The cool steel of a knife slid next to her throat, and her felt her breath hitch, tears threatening to spill over from her light green eyes.

A cloth had been shoved roughly over her face, forced on so tightly that her breath was coming slower, her body was slumping against the assailant. Finally her mind went mercifully blank. She fell to the ground and was dragged to the large SUV waiting to take her, another skull knocking against her own in the back of the vehicle.

XoXoXoXoX

"God, Greggy," Natasha said, looking up at her friend from the hospital bed. "What am I going to do? Brass is basically unavailable. I feel like I've known him all my life but I know nothing about him..."

Greg looked sympathetically down at her. His brown eyes were filled with concern, and he looked down into his lap, searching in his hand for something to say. "I'm sure if you just say something to him, ask him to have dinner with you, something..." He trailed off, not fully speaking about Natasha's problems. He was contemplating his own dilemma, drowning in a puddle of self-pity.

"I'm so sorry, Greg, I forgot you have your own life..." He smiled sadly down.

"Thanks for noticing. Any idea on what I should do? I really like Maddy..." He stared into her brown eyes, searching for an answer.

Tasha decided a quote was in order. "I'm not the best one to ask, my face is pressed against love's glass." She sang softly, letting the words stay on the tip of her tongue for a moment before voicing them. Greg looked at her oddly, then opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm gonna go home," he said, squeezing her hand once before standing and walking out of the room.

Left with her own thoughts, Nikki folded her hands in her lap. She closed her eyes, hearing a doctor walk into the room. She opened her eyes to find a stranger in a black mask. His hand came down over her mouth, the acrid smell of ether filling her nostrils. She was picked up by the man, carred to the window, and dropped carelessly down to a few other masked men waiting below. He slid down a rope after her, pulling it down once he'd reached the ground.

"Let's go!" He barked, waving them towards an SUV parked on the curb. They bound her wrists and ankles, shoving her in next to the still forms of two other employees of the Las Vegas crime lab.

XoXoXoXoX

A/N: Let me know what you think in reviews! I love them! Also, I won't be able to update often on account of my fractured wrist. Sorry!

Hugs and Kisses.

Maddy


	2. Losing Consciousness

**Chapter 2**

**By Silver Hair Wolf**

The man with a bag of mail walked down the hall, he held a package that was addressed the three people: Jim Brass, Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders. People hustled by as the mailman set out to find one of these three people. He walked by the DNA lab; Greg wasn't there, so he went on to find Nick Stokes. He walked by Sarah Sidle and stopped her, "Uh ma'am do you know where I can find Nick Stokes?" the mailman asked her.

"He's at home," She replied and continued on her way.

The mailman sighed, he didn't know his way around the large CSI lab. So he continued to wander around the lab, taking a right here, taking a left there, when he finally found Jim Brass, who was in the break room. Thinking why didn't I check there first he entered, "Package for you, sir." He said handing it to him.

Brass took that package that was handed to him, "Thanks, where's Daryl, the other mailman?" Brass asked noticing it was a new guy.

"He took sudden vacation leave, sir." The new mailman answered.

Brass raised his eyebrows, "Oh," he said. The mailman left to deliver other packages. Brass stared down that the three names that were scribbled on the brown package. With curious eyes he tore gently open the left end of the package. With that done he pulled out the box that was inside. Opening that carefully inside was a smaller box, thinking this was some kinda joke he was going to stop. But something pulled at him telling him to continue. So he did; he opened the smaller box and looked inside. Titling the box to the end that was opened, a small computer chip of some kind fell into his hand.

xoxox

Warrick rolled over and looked at the vacant spot beside him, he knew that she left; he leaned over to check the time when he noticed what time it was he also noticed the pen and folded note that was there. When he opened it he read it, looking down he thought for a second, maybe she was right. And he understood what she meant, and he felt the same. He thought back to when he woke up he felt that it was wrong what he did. And he totally understood. Checking the time he shift didn't start for about another 5 hours which meant that he could get 3 or so hours sleep.

xoxox

Nick thought for a second, he knew that he wasn't supposed to work for about 2 weeks, but something told him hat he needed to go to the lab. Looking at the clock he knew the most of the gaveyard shift wouldn't be there. So he look one last look at where Pamela was sitting and headed out the door. Thinking that it should be interesting driving with one hand he headed towards the Crime Lab. Once he got there he knew something was up. He walked by the voice/sound lab and seen Brass, and Greg for some reason. Heading in there he seen that Archie was working on some kind of computer chip, "hey guys what you got?" Nick asked.

"A computer chip that was sent to you, me and Sanders," Brass said nonchalantly.

xoxox

The three girls were propped up against a wall. The room was cold and dark. There was three tables that set up, and at the end of each table was a web cam set up, and it was linked to a laptop, and with that it was connected in a way to that who ever were to view it could get a view of the three tables that were in place. The girls were leaning on each other. There hands were bound behind their backs and their feet were tied together. The first one to wake up was Pamela, she looked around, she looked to the left of her, beside her was Maddy, then beside Maddy was Natasha. As she looked at them she notice that none of them were hurt, she thought that at first but then she noticed that Natasha was in her hospital gown, and there was a red spot, most likely blood. It was the same shoulder that she got shot. Pam looked around she went to try and wake her co-workers up but soon found that her hands were tired together that that she was gagged, find that there was no way to wake up her co-workers she set out to see if she could get her cell phone. With no luck at that she tried to get Maddy's cell phone. Not luck with that either, she figured that their captor's have taken hers' and Maddy's gun and cell phone. Finally, Maddy awoke and gave Pam, who was slipping back to unconsciousness, a brave smile. Sighing Maddy set out to see if she could get up. Pushing her back against the wall she pushed with her legs to get up. When she finally was standing she heard a rustling at the end of the room. Her eyes went wide when she seen three figures walking towards her and her two unconscious friends. When she saw the three walk into the light she also was their guns.

xoxox

"Archie cant you get that thing to work, or what ever it is that its supposed to do?" Nick asked, looking at the four people that were in the lab with him.

"I believe it's a link to a web cam, I can think that I can get it to work." Archie said as he set out and started typing on the keyboard and click the mouse.

Greg turned to Brass and looked at him, "Who gave you the package Brass?" He asked.

"Some sub guy of a mailman," Brass answered.

"Oh, that reminds me can I talk to you outside?" Greg asked, he knew if there was one thing he could do to help Natasha right now it would be to talk to Brass, maybe he could put to work one of his secret talents; match-making.

"What is that you want?" Brass asked as he followed Greg out into the hall.

Greg looked down, knowing that Brass's eyes were on him, like digging a hole into his soul, so Greg took a big breath and exhaled and started, "Uh… looked I know that Tash likes you, she told me when I was at that hospital. What I want to know is if you would well, you know, ask her out. Like to dinner or something." Greg blurted out. For the first time since Greg had known Brass; Brass was speechless. Greg sighed, "Just tell me; do you like her?" Greg said trying to get an answer out of Brass.

Brass thought for a moment, he might as well admit to it, he as liked her since he met her, "Yes, Sanders I do like her."

"So does that mean that you will help her when she get out of the hospital?" Greg asked, glad that his talent was coming to good use.

Brass sighed, "Most likely." He answered.

"Guys, we got a mix on the chip, it's a link to a web cam," Nick said popping his head out the door.

Greg and Brass went into the lab and watched as Archie brought the screen back up. It started to show what was going on. They watched as the three men walked of the three screens.

xoxox

One of the guys shoved Pam to the ground, she awoke and cried out a muffled scream due to the gag that was in her mouth. The one guy who went to Maddy, the only one standing, looked like the mailman at the lab. With horrified eyes she watched as the mailman who was known as Regan smacked Pam across the face. Another man who she didn't know picked up Natasha and carried her to one of the tables. As he undid Natasha's ropes and gag he tied her to the straps on the table. Next she watched it was Pam who was fighting back Regan and the other man was being pulled to one of the two tables that were left. Pam was really able to fight back got another smack across the face. The three men went to Pam's table and fought her and won, they got her tied to the table. But left the gag in her mouth. Maddy was now truly terror-stricken. The three men advanced on her and Regan smacked her hard on the back of her head with the butt of his gun. They pulled her, barely conscious, to the table, and tied her to it taking out the gag. Maddy looked at the three men who were admiring their work, "Make sure they can see the girls," Regan ordered.

"Right boss," One of the men answered, and headed over to the laptop.

"What's going on here what do you want!" Maddy screamed, looking at the mailman Regan.

"Shut up!" The other man called out.

"Shut up George." Regan answered.

"Yes, boss." George answered and hung his head low. And he set off towards Natasha's table where she was laying unconscious, "Hey can I have this one?" He asked referring to Natasha.

"No you dumbass she's mine!" the guy that was at the lap top said.

"Aww come on Doug let me have her, she's hot." George whined.

"No!" Doug answered yelling, he turned to Regan, "They got a link on the cams."

"Good!" Regan said, "Shut the link off and leave a message saying they can watch once Natasha's awake."

"How do you know us?" Maddy asked, her voice high pitched and frightened.

"C'mon Maddy don't you know who I am?" Regan asked, stepping into the light that hung above each table.

Maddy's eyes widened, and she heard a muffled cry come from the table to the right of hers', which was Pam's table. Maddy realized who the 'boss' guy was, the mailman Regan, "Regan? Regan what is the meaning of this?"

"Oh you could say ransom or you could say to get back at three certain guys." Regan answered walking closer to her table and put his hand on her cheek, she tried to pull away, but he grasped her jaw tightly, "You know what guys I am talking about." He said, but was shocked when Maddy shook her head, "Aw, you should know, it's your three's lovers." He answered. Maddy thought, horrified, of Warrick. He shouldn't be in this mess. There was a eerie silence that filled the room then he spoke, "Would the names: Jim Brass, Greg Sanders and Nick Stokes mean anything to you?" He asked, and the silence once again filled the room, but was quickly broken by a muffled cry from Pam, "George shut her up! And leave Natasha for Doug! You have Pam." Regan ordered.

"On it Boss." George replied heading over to Pamela. Once he got over there he smacked her a good one and whispered in her ear, "Shut up or I will break your jaw." Pamela swallowed the best she could, something about his words that made her shiver.

Maddy wondered if she was totally conscious. It seemed like she'd heard the name, "Greg Sanders" instead of Warrick Brown. She knew that Jim and Nick had to be Tash's and Pam's respectively. Her deductive reasoning told her that Greg was her "lover". Maddy blushed in spite of the situation, then screamed as the Regan hit her hard in the head, throwing her into unconsciousness.

xoxox

Nick and Greg stared at the screen, shell-shocked, Brass stored out of the office in a fit of rage, he grabbed his cell phone and called Grissom, "Gil, we have a situation down here at the lab," he said into the phone, rage apparent in his voice.

_"Hold on Jim, calm down what is it?"_ Grissom asked over the phone.

"Three of our girls have been kidnapped. Tasha, Maddy and Pam." Brass explained.

_"How do you know?"_ Grissom asked.

"I got a package from someone, there was no return address, and it was a web cam chip," Brass said then took a deep breath and let it out, "We got to see about 30 seconds of it and then it went off with a message."

_"What was the message?"_

"That we can see them when they wake up." Brass said, getting angrier and his grip on the phone was tightening up, his knuckles were turning white.

_"I'll be right there,"_ Grissom said as the phone call died. And Brass headed back to the voice/sound lab.

xoxox

A/N: Hey, it's Maddy, just here to say that I'm co-writing this with Silver Hair Wolf, this was her chapter, she'll be doing about half of them from now on. And we love reviews!

Maddy and Nikki


	3. Tears

A/N: Another of my chapters. Enjoy!

xoxox

Nick stared at the blank screen, willing it to come on again. Tears were welling up in his warm, brown eyes, threatening to spill. He looked at the moniter where he had seen Pam mere seconds before, realization sinking in that if he didn't get up and get moving, she might not have a chance to live.

He stood to leave, following Archie out the door. Greg was left alone in the room, his blue-haired goddess gone from the screen in front of him. He remembered with a shudder how the blood had dribbled from the corner of her mouth, pooling on the table underneath her. He sighed, then got up and left, going to his locker and opening it. He leaned in, searching, until he found what he was looking for. A small, wallet-size photo of Maddy, He allowed a single tear to run down his cheek as he gazed at her smiling face, her blue hair covering one eye, two fingers on her right hand held up in a peace sign. He sniffed a little, getting control of himself, and headed to the bathroom to splash his face with some cold water.

Jim Brass had never felt so panicked in his life. His usually calm, sarcastic expression was gone, replaced by a frantic one. He hurried down the halls, meeting Grissom halfway between the A/V lab and the breakroom.

"Gil, I need you to check something out for me," he said breathlessly. Grissom was startled at how his friend had fallen apart, and he wondered vaguely which of the girls it was who meant so much to him. All three, maybe?

"Okay, Jim, get ahold of yourself," he said, placing his hands on the other man's shoulders. "Let's go."

Grissom followed Brass down the hall, stopping in front of Archie's lab. "I had Archie record the footage we got, it doesn't have sound. That's where you come in, Gil."

Grissom sat down in the chair, clicked the play button on the screen. "Maddy's asking how the captors know the girls," he said calmly, after watching the screen for a few minutes. "I can't really tell, but I think he's asking her if she knows him. It's Regan, the mailman. That's what she says. Then she asks why he's doing it and he says..." Grissom squinted, scrutinizing the way Regan's lips moved. "You could say it's for ransom, you could say it's to get back at three certain guys." He paused the clip, looking up into Jim's face. "I'm assuming that you're one of them. Who are the other two? Nick and Greg, right?"

Brass looked at his friend, surprise etched all over his face. "How did you know?"

Gil smiled. "Catherine tells me all the latest gossip, you know."

xoxox

On the other side of the video feed, the girls had begun to stir. Natasha was the first to wake up, trying to sit up and then remembering where she was and why there was a throbbing pain in her head and her shoulder. She turned a little, facing Maddy, who had her mouth open and her eyes shut, blood dripping slowly from the side of her mouth.

"Maddy," she hissed, trying not to be too loud. One of Maddy's eyes opened, and she looked blearily around before opening the other one.

"Jesus, Tash, you look terrible," Her words were slightly slurred, but as she took in her surroundings her eyes cleared and her voice became sharper. "How are we getting out of here?"

Natasha attempted a shrug, failing to strain against the bonds that held her to the table. Maddy smiled a little, then turned her head the other way after hearing Pam groan a little.

"You awake?" she said, noticing that her friend's eyelids were fluttering a little. Pam opened her eyes, staring right into the goofy grin Maddy-the-lab-tech was giving her.

"Hey, Mad," she said weakly, craning her neck a little to see Natasha on Maddy's other side. "Hey, Tash!" She said this a little too loudly, though, because at that moment the door to the room they were in opened and the three captors came in.

"They're awake," the one called George said in an oily voice, moving towards Pam and running a finger over her collarbone. She shivered, recoiling as best she could from his touch.

Tasha winced as she turned to lay on her left side, remembering how she's been shot there. She faced Maddy, who was working at the bonds around her wrists with nimble guitarist's fingers. The knot came undone, and she tried to reach the ones binding her ankles. "If I can get my own undone, I can free Tash and Pam and we can fight back," she thought desparately, finding the knot behind her feet and tugging at the strings.

"Shit," Regan said, moving over to wear Maddy was struggling with the knot. He shouted to Doug to turn on the cameras, and a window popped up on the screen Grissom and Brass were watching, horrified. Archie, Nick, and Greg walked back into the A/V lab at that moment. Archie rushed over and hit the record button. Regan synched the ropes tighter around Maddy's wrists, then grabbed her right hand and squeezed until he heard her forfinger break like dry spaghetti.

Maddy screamed, tears sliding down her face. Greg's heart was ripping in two. Regan walked away and picked up a piece of white cardboard. He wrote busily on it while Doug and George advanced on Pam and Tasha. Doug took out a knife and tickled it gently over Natasha's arm, slicing in slightly then pulling it out and wiping the blood on her hospital gown. Pam was being threatened with a gun. A tranquilizer rifle, but a gun none-the-less. George hit her on the side of the head, sending her mind reeling, then punched her hard in the stomach, bringing her crashing back to reality. He stood back and aimed the gun, shooting her squarely in the shoulder. Her mind went blank.

xoxox

The tears that had come so close to spilling out of Nick's eyes finally flooded, running down his face and falling down to his black t-shirt, soaking in like so many raindrops. Greg ran one hand through his hair, anxiously biting his nails as the tears fell from Maddy's eyes, mixing with the blood from her mouth on the table. Brass had his head in his hands, and although no one could see it, tears were pooling in his palms. Grissom looked over at him, searching his friend's body language for a sign of what was going on in his mind.

"Oh my God," Greg said shakily, causing everyone in the room to look back at the screen. Regan had scrawled hastily on the piece of white cardboard and was holding it up to the camera.

_**Jim Brass, Nick Stokes, Greg Sanders-**_

_**We will get one million dollars in hundreds or we kill the girls. We're starting with the one in the middle. If you don't have the money in the dumpster behind La Chaton in twelve hours, they die. The sooner we get the money, the less we hurt your CSIs. **_

A look of horror spread across Greg's face and he ran from the room, crashing through the halls until he finally reached his locker. He pulled out the picture, making sure it was safe, then slid down the wall to sit on the floor, allowing the tears to come freely.

Back in the lab, the feed had stopped with the message that it would be back on in an hour's time. "Archie," Grissom said sharply, "I need you to pull some stills of the ransom note. There was a logo on the cardboard, see if you can enhance that. Get a brand name for me."

xoxox

A/N: Well, that's my chapter for now! Next will be one by Nikki, aka Natasha. Thanks as always for reading, and review!

Maddy


	4. Hickory Dickory Dock

**Chapter 4: Hickory Dickory Dock**

**By Sliver Hair Fox**

Grissom was with Archie, Brass and Nick. Archie was working frantically to get a good still of the cardboard logo, but they were soon interrupted by Grissom's cell phone, "Keep working," Grissom told Archie while he walked out, "Grissom," he said answering the cell phone, "Right… on it when the rest of the team gets here… yes… Henderson? Okay," Grissom said then hung up his cell phone. As he walked back into the Voice/Sound lab, Catherine came in.

"What's going on?" she asked, looking at Archie who finally zoomed in on the logo.

"You have a 419 out on Henderson, I want you to take Warrick and Sarah with you." Grissom said.

"Gil, just what the hell is going on?" Catherine asked knowing something was up, something wasn't right.

Grissom sighed, "Tasha, Maddy and Pam have been kidnapped." Grissom informed her taking her out to the hall.

"What the hell? And you want me to work on some 419!" Catherine said outraged.

"Cath, I need you to take over the Henderson case," Grissom said, in a calm normal tone.

"GIL! I'm not going to leave my friends like that! For fuck sakes, just let me work on their case!" Catherine yelled.

"Catherine! Go work on the Henderson case. I got Nick, Brass, Archie, and myself on the kidnapping." Grissom said leaving no room for argument. Catherine went to say something, but knew by the tone in Grissom's voice that there was no more point in arguing. She sighed and stormed off, forgetting to get the address. Grissom stood there, and not 30 seconds later she was back standing in front of him, she snatched the address out of Grissom's hand and went back off.

xoxox

Natasha was in agony, the shoulder she was shot in now had more pain, and she could feel the constant trickle of blood all down her arm. Tears were freely flowing as the pain continued with each passing heartbeat. The only refuge she had was the daydream that Brass would save her and her friends. The continuous thumping of pain filled Maddy broken forefinger. Her green/blue hair was matted, tears slowly stopped forming in her eyes, she just wished for one thing the world right now would be for her Greggo to hold her, and make everything all better. She knew that now escaping this hell on earth would be futile. Both Maddy and Natasha watched as the three men walked out of the room, leaving them there in their own pain, knowing that there was no escape now.

xoxox

Greg looked at the picture of Maddy one last time before he got up, as he looked at it he kissed the picture and ran his finger down the side of it, "I'll find you and make sure everything will be alright. I wont let this happen again," He whispered and he got up and put it in this pocket. As he entered the Voice/Sound lab, he looked at his friends who were hastily working, trying to make the picture of the logo clearer.

xoxox

The hour was up the screen popped up on Archie's monitor, it was going to happen.

xoxox

"Doug, you got it just fixed on Natasha?" Regan asked, in a evil thick filled voice.

"Sure do Boss, she looks so cute when she's scared." Doug said watching her on the laptop.

"Can I help boss?" George asked in a child like voice, with a hint of whine apparent in it.

"Go stand by Doug you dumb-ass." Regan said as he ran his hand down Natasha's chest, she twitched and tried to pull away the best she could, but it was futile due to the ropes. Ragan grabbed a hand full of her hair and pulled her head back, "Don't pull away from me, you wont like what happens," he whispered in her ear then bit it. Natasha screamed out in pain.

"Tasha!" Maddy yelled, trying to get back out of the ropes, to help her friend.

"Shut her up!" Regan yelled as he pulled back harder on Natasha's hair, as one of the accomplices went to shut Maddy up Regan put his other hand firmly on Natasha's wounded shoulder and squeezed on it. Natasha cried out in pain, "Every time you cry out, you will get punished," Regan whispered, then punched Natasha in the mouth. She coughed and blood came out. Over the next ten minutes, Regan attacked her, until she was knocked out, "Hand me that cardboard." Regan ordered.

xoxox

Brass watched with the rest, he was horrified and for the first time actually scared for Natasha, was the white cardboard showed up again on the monitor it read:

_**Hickordy Dickory Dock,**_

_**An hour tell the next.**_

Brass read this and stormed out of the lab, he needed somewhere were he could think. He knew that Grissom would follow most likely so he went to his car. He sat there, tears started to fall freely again, the second person next to his daughter he cared about in the world, was getting hurt. It was ripping his heart out. He needed to do something. Anything. He needed to save her. Someway.

xoxox

"Tasha!" Maddy whispered, pain apparent in her voice, her lip was busted open due to the punch she received to shut her up. The three captors left the warehouse to get some coffee and spend an hour tell the next torture. The only response Maddy received was a mumble of Natasha. Natasha had a bloody nose, two black eyes, a tooth knocked out, a busted lip, and two broken ribs, along with many bruises. Maddy sighed, "Hang in there Tash, we'll get out of this." She said in a comforting tone, wishing she could believe her own words.

"Guys?" Pam muttered, the tranquilizer was wearing off and now she was half awake.

"Pam, we're here." Maddy said trying to get out of the ropes. She knew she needed to get herself and her friends out of this.

"What happened?" Pam asked.

Maddy paused for a second, "Tasha just got a beating, she will be okay," she informed Pam. Maddy looked over at Natasha, who now was unconscious.

Pamela moved to get the best view she could of Natasha, "Oh my god…" Pamela said in voice barley above a whisper.

Natasha's head was laying to the left; she looked like she just came through hell backwards. Maddy watched her for a second, "We have to make a plan to get out of here." She stated.

"No shit!" Pam replied.

xoxox

The three captors at in a coffee shop, Starbucks to be precise, "So who should be next?" George asked; as Dough took imbibe of his coffee.

"Well, you know we didn't do much to Maddy," Doug replied.

"Okay, we got an hour to decide." Regan answered, then pondered for a few minutes, and kept his hands on his coffee cup then looked up when George spoke.

"Why not Pam?" he asked.

"Yeah, I mean I did like her tell that bastard Nick took her from me." Regan said.

"Boss, why are we doing this again?" Doug asked.

"Because you moron, Brass, Nick and Greg took the only three girls I liked!" Regan said trying to keep his voice down so that he didn't draw attention to himself.

Doug hung his head low, "Right boss."

xoxox

"Can you get a fix on it?" Grissom asked Archie, patients was not one of Grissom's virtues right now.

"I'm trying!" Archie said, "The angle is making it hard."

Grissom hung his head low, Nick was the next one to speak, "Where did Brass go?"

"Out for fresh air I think," Greg answered.

Grissom sighed, "We need to get what we can from the clips."

"Don't you think we know that?" Nick asked.

"Keep you head on you shoulders." Greg answered.

xoxox

"We should head back, it takes up 15 minutes to get back to the ware house." George said.

"So its Pam next?" Dough asked.

"Yes!" Regan said, wishing he should have just done this all on his own.

"I can attack her?" George asked, in a perky mood.

Regan started to grind his teeth, "Why not," he muttered, slurring the words together.

xoxox

"Pam, how far are you?" Maddy asked, still trying to get the ropes off, they were starting to wear on her skin.

"Damn it!" Pam yelled, "I'm getting no where!"

Natasha moaned, "'Bout time you woke up." Maddy said with a smile turning to look at Natasha.

"Bite me," Natasha muttered.

"Fuck!" Pam yelled.

"What?" Maddy asked, turning to her.

"These damn ropes burn." Pam replied.

"No duh!" Natasha said her head was pounded.

"Having fun?" George asked in a sly voice as he entered the warehouse.

"Great just what we need," Natasha muttered.

Regan walked over to Natasha, "Doug get the web cam set up on Pam," Regan ordered.

"Wait just a damn minute." Pam yelled, was George walked over to her, "Get away from me you pervert!"

George smacked her across the face, "Damn it George wait tell I get the cam running!" Doug said.

xoxox

Brass finally collected his thoughts, know it was for the best; he headed back to the Voice/Sound lab. As he entered he saw that everyone was still there, before anyone could greet him the window popped up again, this time it was zoomed in on Pam.

"Oh shit!" Nick yelled, "Not her."

"Who would you rather it be?" Greg asked.

"None of them!" Nick scowled.

xoxox

George walked away for a moment, and then waked back with a small handheld knife, Pamela's eyes went wide. Natasha spoke up, more like yelled, "Get away from her you jackass!"

Regan grabbed Natasha's sore jaw and held it tight, "Shut up or I'll break your pretty jaw." He warned.

"You wouldn't dare!" Natasha said then some how got out of it and bite down hard on his hand, enough to break the skin.

Regan cried out in pain, Maddy saw what happened and yelled, "Go Tasha!"

"You bitch!" Regan yelled after Natasha let go, and spat out a mix of her own blood and his. Regan haled off punched Natasha in the jaw.

Dough by this time was watching George on the web cam. George too the knife and cut Pam's shirt off, leaving her in a black bra. He traced her stomach downwards with the knife, not pressing hard enough to draw blood, and then with out a warning he punched her as hard as he could in the stomach. Pam screamed and started to cough, trying to catch her breath. George grabbed her by the throat and pushed her head back to the table. George then with the knife in his other hand made a small cut across her stomach, the blood trickled down on to the table.

"Get off of her!" Maddy yelled, trying her best to get out of the ropes, even with the broken forefinger.

"Doug, never mind that stupid web cam, leave it on! Get that little bitch down and shut her up!" Regan yelled, as he held Natasha down. Doug went to move but Regan stopped him, "Wait, I got an idea." He said, Doug and George stopped, Pam now as crying, "Doug set it up to all three cams, we torture all three and leave them here for an hour, with the cams on. That why their 'lovers' can see them."

"Great idea boss." Doug said setting up the cams.

xoxox

"What are they doing?" Brass asked, horror apparent in his voice.

"Oh my god!" Greg and Nick said in unison.

"They are showing us the three of them." Grissom said, hiding all emotion.

"Damn it! We need to get to them," Brass, said anger in his voice.

xoxox

All three girls screamed out in pain when the captor started to attack them. After an hour, all three girls were laying there, left by the guys. Natasha along with Pam were crying, Maddy was knocked out about 10 minutes before they were left in a bloody heap.

xoxox

"There, I think we did a good job." Regan said as he drove.

"That was fun!" Doug commented in the back seat of the small red car.

"Man they are hot!" George said daydreaming.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Regan said taking a hand off the wheel and smacking him on the back of the head.

"Regan!" Doug screamed, the car went into the on coming lane and the passenger's side was destroyed. The car was in a mangled wreck. Doug and George were killed on impact, but Regan walked away from the wreckage having narrowly escaped by jumping out of the car. A passer by called 9-1-1 and an ambulance, and O'Reily were the ones that showed up. Figuring there as more to this then met the eye, O'Reily called Grissom.

"Hey Grissom I think you might want to send one of your guys down here." O'Reily said into the cell phone.

"Not right now O'Reily." Grissom said, watching the web cam along with the rest.

"No there was a car crash on the west end." O'Reily countered.

"Fine give me the address I'll send out Warrick." Grissom said.


	5. A Bloody Battle

Warrick arrived on the scene of the wreck with his kit in one hand an his cell phone in the other. He was talking to Catherine, who had called him, outraged, about Grissom not letting her take the case. Warrick had listened, mystified, to her explanation. "So now me and Sara are stuck on this crappy case that's so obvious, we're just processing the evidence now, we already have the suspect in custody," she fumed.

"Hold on, Cat, what case is so important? It's not some other guy who's hot for you, is it?" Warrick asked.

"You don't know?" Catherine was horrified, wishing she could sew her big mouth shut. "Tasha, Pam, and Maddy got kidnapped. Something about wanting to get back at their lovers..." Catherine listened to the awkward silence coming from the other end of the conversation. She knew something was wrong.

"Hey look, I gotta go." Something was wrong in Warrick's voice, panicked. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

He hung up without waiting for her response, wishing he could be back at the lab. "Is this why they didn't tell me about the case? I had sex with Maddy, so they think I'm responsible?"

He sighed, then began to process the scene. There were a couple of somewhat recognizable bodies, and he snapped some photos before alowing David to examine them.

xoxox

Catherine tumbled into the A/V lab, surprising all it's occupants. "Something's up, I told Warrick the girls got kidnapped and he totally freaked, I don't know why."

"I think I do," Grissom said, characteristically getting up and leaving without telling anyone what he was thinking.

After he'd left, Archie went back to pulling a still of the box logo. He'd gotten lucky this time, it seemed to be a perfect shot. He magnified it a few times, enhanced the image, and found himself face-to-face with a rather innappropriate company logo. He printed out a picture, handed it to Nick, and said "That's all I can do."

Nick stared at the peice of paper in his hands. "You don't recognize the company?" he asked pleadingly. Everyone shook their heads in turn as he showed them the picture.

Sighing, Nick stood up and went to get Sara's opinion. He would expect Greg to know what might have such a pornographic logo, but Greg had vehemently denied any recognition. Finding her in the break room, stealing some of Greg's precious Blue Hawaiian coffee, he pulled the photo out of it's manilla folder and handed it to her.

"What do you make of this?" he asked, his Texan accent a bit heavier than usual.

Sara took the paper he handed her, taking a sip of coffee. "Good Vibrations Pleasure Provider," she said simply. "Really, you Texans know nothing of the big city."

Turning, she walked out of the breakroom, leaving Nick stunned. "How did she know that?" he asked himself, wondering what else he didn't know about Sara Sidle.

xoxox

"Brown," Warrick said, picking up his cell phone.

"Warrick, it's Grissom," said a familiar voice. "I heard Catherine told you about the case and you 'freaked out'. Do you want to tell me why?"

Grissom waited for an answer. He heard Warrick sigh, then speak. "Well...Not really."

"You don't have to, I have a pretty good idea what's going on. After all, the evidence never lies." Warrick was shocked at his supervisor's words. He wondered if Grissom was bluffing, if he should deny any freakage.

"You think we deliberately kept the information about the case from you because you slept with Maddy," Grissom said knowledgably.

Warrick was speechless for a moment. "How did you know about that?" he asked in awe.

"There's always a clue," Grissom said. "I saw you leave with her for dinner, I saw the looks in both your eyes, I knew it was inevitable."

"So what's the point of this?" Warrick was genuinely curious.

"I just wanted to tell you that she's not kidnapped because of you. The captors knew, I don't know how, about Greg's feelings for her. He's the target, along with Brass for Tasha and Nick for Pam."

"Okay," Warrick said, relieved. "I'll be over to the lab as soon as I finish this scene."

xoxox

Pam was struggling, once again, at the ropes around her wrists. They were giving her one hell of a burn, and she was anxious to get free before Regan and his cronies came back.

"Tash?" she said out loud, trying to see if her friend was conscious.

"What?" Tasha snapped, taking away any worry Pam had that she was not alive and kicking.

"I've almost got my wrists free." Indeed, as she said this phrase, the ropes binding her hands came loose and she riped the ones tying her down to the table off. She sat up and began to work on her ankles, her slim fingers moving deftly in and out of the knot.

Just as she'd made some leeway, Regan burst into the room.

He slapped her hard across the face, shoving her down on the table and punching her hard in the stomach. Pam cried out, rousing Maddy, who looked over and saw in horror that their assailant had returned.

Natasha had undone her hands and reached over, nimbly undoing Maddy's bonds. Both girls sat up to undo their ankles, and were soon on their feet and fighting hard against Regan.

He whipped around, and a gunshot rang out in the small chamber. Maddy fell to the ground, a wound close to her collarbone bleeding freely. Natasha hit Regan hard, then pulled his head forward with both hands as she kicked him squarely where the sun don't shine. He swore loudly, hitting her across the face. She fell and smacked her head on the cold concrete floor.

Pam, the only conscious victim, screamed and kicked out, barely toucing Regan. He hit her again, causing her to lose consciousness, then set about strapping his hostages down to the tables again. He took out another peice of carboard and wrote hastily, holding it up to the cameras that were the soul eye-witnesses to his violence. Back in the A/V lab, Archie had recorded the whole scene. He called Grissom back into the room, and they watched, horror-stricken, as they read the message.

_**Archie Johnson, and anyone else-**_

_**The first payment, of 33,000 dollars, must be dropped in the dumpster behind La Chaton in four hours time. If not, Maddy is the first to go. You wouldn't want that, would you?**_

xoxox

A/N: Next chapter is up to Nikki, the ball is in her court. Reviews are great!


	6. Good Vibrations

**Chapter 6**

**By Silver Hair Fox**

Natasha was the first to wake up; she felt her hands tingling and her head thumping with each heart beat. She went to sit up was quickly pulled back by the ropes, she felt the sharp pain all over her body, "Damn it to hell!" she screamed.

"Ah shut up," Regan said sitting behind the laptop.

"Oh fuck you!" Natasha said with true abhorrence in her voice.

Pam stirred, she too tried to get up, when she couldn't she threw her self back against the table, "Fuck!" she yelled.

"Well hello to you too," Regan replied.

Natasha noticed that there was two of her captors missing, "Where are the others?" Natasha asked scared.

"Either dead or in the hospital." He answered nonchalantly. Maddy moaned, her collarbone was broken, she cried out in pain when she tried to move, "Ah I wouldn't do that, unless you want it to start to bleed again." He advised to Maddy.

"Why don't you just let us go?" Pam asked.

"I want the money," he answered.

"You're a bastard you know that?" Natasha added.

"Oh and your lover isn't?"

"Don't bring him into it." Natasha warned.

"Or what?"

"I will find some way to get out of these damn ropes again and kick your sorry fucken ass."

xoxox

"Okay I found out there is 20 ware houses they use," Brass said referring to the logo.

"Archie did you get a fix on the signal?" Grissom asked.

"I couldn't every 10 minutes it changes." Archie answered.

"Great!" Greg said, rolling his eyes.

"Look is there any way to narrow this down?" Nick asked.

"Arch, can you tell what end of Vegas the signal is coming from?" Greg asked, bottling up the worry the best he could. Though he was never good at it.

On the table they were talking around was a full map of Las Vegas, in blue marked on the table was every warehouse from the logo. Archie looked at the notes he had made the West end, is the best I can give you," he said as he made a circle around 15 of the warehouses.

"Well that got 5 out of the way," Nick added.

"Look we still have no warrant to search these warehouses." Grissom added, wishing he didn't have too.

"Damn it!" Brass, Greg and Nick yelled in unison, frustration apparent in their voices.

"Look the judge wont let us have it." Grissom told them, "He says that the cardboard could have been from anywhere."

"What more does he want?" Nick asked, both his hands were in fists.

"More proof," Grissom answered.

"How do we do that?" Greg asked.

"The evidence." Grissom answered famously.

"That's it I just can't sit around here any longer," Brass said as he got up to leave.

"Jim, just what are you planning to do?" Grissom asked, looking at him.

"Find the damn proof or something!" Brass answered and stormed out. He sat in his office making phone calls.

xoxox

Pam and Natasha were trying their best for the third or fourth time to get out of the ropes. Maddy stopped trying when she felt her gunshot wound start to bleed again, Natasha got an idea and looked over at Pam. With her best she hoped that Pam got the message to stop, thank god she did. Natasha noticed the blood and spoke, "Regan! Get your ass over there and stop the bleeding!" she screamed.

"Well she shouldn't have tried to get out, its her own fault." He replied, never looking up from his game of cards, "And you friends there have an hour and a half to bring the money."

"You sick bastard." Pam said turning her attention back to the ropes.

xoxox

Brass wrote down 5 shops that he had found that got the shipment from the warehouses, "Well it's a start." He said as he left to go to the shops. Lucky enough they were in close proximity to the Crime Lad. The first one he entered was a small shop. The walls were painted red. As he entered, the door chimed. A woman who was dressed, in very reveling clothes walked up to Brass, "Are you looking for something for you wife?" She asked, not noticing he had no ring on.

"Las Vegas P.D ma'am," Brass said showing her his shinny badge.

"Oh, um, okay what can I help you with?" She asked.

"Where do you get your merchandise?" He asked.

"Good Vibrations Pleasure Provider, mostly. But they have closed 10 of their warehouses." She answered. Not even fazed by the name of the merchandise company.

Brass sighed, "Can you give me the address from the warehouses you do get your merchandise from?" he asked.

"Yeah sure just come with me," she said as she led him through the store, Brass's eyes went wide a few time as he looked at the store merchandise. A few times he thought how do those work, then he just shook his head he didn't want to know. As he finally came to the end of the store, he wished the next 4 would not be like this. He was pulled out of thought when the woman spoke to him, "Um here you go," She said as she handed him the addresses.

"Can I get your name please?" He asked.

"Uh yeah, Candy Cooper." She said, "C-O-O-P-E-R" she spelt out her last name.

Brass fault not to roll his eyes, he knew how to spell a simple name, if he didn't he would ask, "Thank you."

"Sir, can I ask why you wanted the addresses?"

Brass stopped, "It has to do with a case, I can't disclose any more then that."

xoxox

"Gris," Warrick called out, as Grissom was walking by the evidence room Warrick was working on.

"What is it?" Grissom asked.

"Have a look at these," Warrick said handing him two pictures from his car crash case, "these were the two that were in the car crash." Grissom froze when he looked at it, they were both from the kidnapping, "Grissom?" Warrick asked when Grissom didn't say anything.


	7. The Villain Returns

A/N: There's only going to be one or two chapters after this, sorry! Me and Nikki are running out of ideas, and I'm thinking of going on a Safari to look for the elusive plot bunny. Enjoy!

xoxox

Greg was nearly plowed over by Grissom as he rounded a corner. "Hey, Gris, where's the fire?"

"In the morgue, of course," Grissom said in a falsely cheerful voice. Alarmed, Greg fell into step beside his supervisor. Only after a few moments thought did he come to the conclusion that there probably wasn't actually a fire in the morgue.

"So what's really up?" he asked quietly. He half-expected Grissom not to answer, as that was usually his M.O.

"That car crash Warrick scoped, the two guys in the Cadilac are George and Doug, two of our kidnappers."

"Which leaves one question. What happened to Regan?" Greg was surprised that Grissom had disclosed the information, but no reaction showed on his face.

As the two men entered the morgue, they found David and Dr. Robbins examining two slightly charred bodies. They were, as Grissom had said, George and Doug, Regan's hired help. As Greg and Grissom watched the autopsies, both concentrating on every detail, they held a whispered conversation. Greg was looking over all the crime scene photos Warrick had taken, blessing him for his thorough prescision.

"Judging by the position of the car and where the bodies are, neither of our vics were driving," Greg said thoughtfully, pointing at one of the photographs.

Grissom nodded. "Regan was probably driving. The open driver's side door suggests he jumped out before collision."

It was Greg's turn to nod. In this manner, the two men examined all the photographs, trying to detirmine what Regan had done after he'd left the scene. "Logically, he would have gone straight back to make sure the girls hadn't escaped."

At that moment, Archie burst into the morgue. "The girls are up. Nick's already in the lab, I can't find Brass."

Greg and Grissom took off running behind Archie, skidding to a halt in the A/V room and peering over Nick's broad shoulders to see the screen in front of him. Gil immediately began to translate the conversation, which mostly included profanities from the girls and laughter from their abductor.

Once he slapped Pamela across the face when she'd said something particualrly nasty, causing Nick to shed a tear at her painstricken look, but for the most part Regan kept off the girls. Gil was still translating when the door opened.

xoxox

Brass was looking at the addresses of the ten warehouses still open, reasoning that Natasha and the others were in one of the closed ones. He pushed open the doors of the Las Vegas crime lab, walked quickly down the long corridors, and sat down behind Nick in the A/V lab fixing his eyes on the footage coming through to the computer before him.

He listened closely to Grissom's commentary, then looked at the clock. An hour had passed til. They only had three hours to the time set for Maddy's execution. He took Greg and Nick aside, leaving Archie to record the video feed as it came in.

"Look. We have three hours left or Maddy's going to be killed. I need everyone in the lab, I'll call in dayshift, I don't care. We're going to find them, and we are going to get that jerkwad if it's the last thing we do." His voice was intense, ferocious, and the two younger men nodded when he'd finished speaking.

"There are ten abandoned warehouses that use those boxes." Brass couldn't bring himself to name the company, but he continued without hesitation. "Our girls have got to be in one of them, I'm sure of it. We need to find out which one, though, and get a warrant."

"Archie," Greg said, "We need more time. Set up a message and tell them to give us ten hours to get the money."

Archie nodded, then set to work typing a short email and sending it.

Grissom was still watching the feed, then he noticed an ant walk across the screen. "Damn," he swore loudly, squinting closer. " Solenopsis Invicta. Fire ants. It has to be near a nursery."

Nick shivered. He remembered all too well the particular pain the fire ants' bites had caused him, the weeks he'd spent rubbing calamine lotion all over himself, trying to rid his skin of the itchy red bumps that had blanketed it.

Meanwhile, Brass and Greg had pulled out the map marked with the warehouses and were frantically searching for nurseries near the warehouses. None could be found, even near the open ones.

"So much for your hunch," Greg snapped. Brass almost wilted under the younger man's gaze. He thought of Natasha, tied to a table, being beaten by a violent mailman.

"Greg!" Grissom said loudly. "Maddy's talking to you."

xoxox

Regan was behind the laptop, furiously replying a request for more time. "Six hours is all you get. Have the money there or the lab girl is history."

Maddy turned her head, looking directly into the webcam. "Greg," she whispered. "If you can hear me, I want you to know this. I love you."

Feuled by the power of love, Maddy dug her fingernailsinto the ropes at her wrists, tearing at the threads. "Break free!" she shouted, and her fellow captives did the same. They each had gotten their hands free before Regan acted.

He hit them hard on the backs of their skulls in turn, and pain filled them before darkness filled their vision and the each slumped back down to the tables where they lay, unmoving.

Regan laughed maniacally, holding his gun aloft and waving it around, doing a sort of victory dance. He glanced down at Maddy, the one who'd dared to make the rebellion cry. "Six more hours," he thought villainously, barely containing his excitement. "Six more hours, and I can kill the one who turned me down."

xoxox

"Well, we can start by circling all the nurseries in West End," Nick said hopelessly. His eyes were red from crying, and his nose was beginning to run. Sniffing, he continued. "They've got to be somewhere that has those boxes, near a nursery, in West End."

"Vinyl Fetish?" Brass said skeptically, pointing to one of the shops.

"No dice, Brass, it's a record shop," Greg said, smiling in spite of himself.

"So where can they be?" Nick almost shouted. He was growing frustrated. He missed Pam's smile, her clear blue eyes, the swish of her thick brown hair when she turned to give him a kiss. Nick knew that he couldn't live without Pamela much longer, and with that he broke down, allowing the tears to flow freely again.

xoxox


	8. The Warrant

**Chapter 8**

**By Silver Hair Fox**

They had six hours to find the three girls. They were looking over the map furiously, "Let's mark out the nurseries first," Grissom, said. The map was starting to look like a connect-the-dots page. The warehouses in blue, nurseries dots getting turned into green.

"What about this one?" Greg said pointing to a dot that read: 'Fabulous X'

"It close enough to the nursery," Nick added.

Brass walked away pulling out his cell phone, as he searched to get the phone number for 'Fabulous X' he paced in the hallways, finally he got a hold of them.

"Fabulous X," A female in a high voice answered.

"Las Vegas P.D ma'am." Brass replied.

There was a silence at the end of the phone, and then the woman spoke, "How can I help you?"

"Where do you get you merchandise?" Brass asked in a demanding tone.

"From Good Vibrations Pleasure Provider, why?" She asked.

"Which warehouse?"

"Is this some kind of prank call?" She asked annoyed.

"Ma'am this isn't. Which warehouse?" Brass demanded.

"01, to 06. Now can I ask why?"

"Thank you." Brass hung up, and headed back to the office where, Grissom, Nick, and Greg were, "We might have narrowed it down to 6." He said as he entered.

"Great!" Greg said, "Do we have enough for a warrant?"

"I'll try and get it," Grissom said as he took off running to his office to call the judge.

"The warehouses are here," Brass said, pointing to them on the map.

"But they are not near any nurseries." Nick pointed out.

"I know, but 'Fabulous X' is" Brass replied.

"So that ant could have come there by the truck, when they went to pick up the boxes," Greg said thinking out loud.

"Right." Nick said, still remember when he had his go around with those damn ants. And how much pain it was.

Grissom walked into the office, no expression on his face, everyone that was there turned to look at him, waiting for him to speak, when he didn't it was all three of them that asked him at once, along the lines of, "Did you get it?"

"Yes," Grissom answered, "Now if we move we can get the warrant and go check out those warehouses."

"I've been waiting ten hours to do this. No, make that eleven. Let's go." Brass said as he took off out of the office.  
xoxox

Regan sat in his chair, feet up on the table that held the lap top, playing cards and sipping on a Coke, he kept himself in a good mood. The three girls were still out cold, not much luck of them waking up. As Regan played his card came, he wondered just how Brass, Nick and Greg were taking this. He just hoped that they were falling apart, and freaking out. Just like he did when he found out that his beloved girls like them and not him. He hated Brass, Nick and Greg for it. His original plan was to kidnap them and let his beloved girls see him kill their guys. But with long decision he came up with this plan. The one that he was working out, the one that was making him happy. At first he had second thoughts, but once he started to carry it out, it found enjoyment in it. He loved seeing Natasha, Pamela and Maddy cry, wishing for their guys to save them. He watched as Pamela started to stir and wake up, an evil sneer came over his pail white face. As she was waking up, Regan walked over to her.

Wide eyed, and pissed, Pamela spat on him, "Not every smart Pammy." He replied smacking her across the face.

"Don't you dare call me that!" Pamela hissed at him.

"And why not?" Regan asked. Pamela didn't like the look in his eyes, she struggled with the ropes but as soon stopped when Regan grabbed a hand full of her hair and pulled, "Answer my question!" He yelled at her.

"You have no call, you will not call me Pammy!" Pamela yelled at him.

Regan smiled, loving the furry of hatred that came from Pamela, Regan thought that he would enjoy killing her, he pulled out his knife and traced her neck with it, gently the sharp end of it touched her delicate skin, not even leaving a mark with it. Regan pulled it away and looked at it then at her, "I'm going to enjoy killing you." He said. His attention was soon turning to Maddy when she looked at him, "Well glad to see that you're awake too."

Maddy rolled her eyes, "You're a sick bastard you know that." She ridiculed him.

"Don't worry, you wont have to worry about me much longer," he said as he walked over still holding the knife in his right hand. Maddy scowled at him; before she could answer he plugged the knife down into the table, mere inches from her neck.

xoxox

Grissom and Brass were in one vehicle and Nick and Greg were in another. Followed by a convoy for patrol cars. Grissom was sitting the passenger side, kinda wishing he was driving, (A/N: Brass's driving makes Gibbs, NCIS's driving seem safe) and he knew that if he didn't say what needed to be said it never would be, "Jim, any missing person in the first 24 hours are gold after that..." Brass cut him off.

"... Quicksand." Brass said then spoke, "We are still in the golden hours Gil, I don't care what I have to do, and I'm going to find them."

"I know," Grissom replied, not knowing what else to say, he thought that he had never seen Brass like this before, so determined to find… to Grissom is was like he loved Natasha and wanted to find her so badly along with the two other girls.

Back in the other car, Nick was driving, both him and Greg were wishing the convoy of police cars and the two others would pick up the pace, even if they were already going as fast as the traffic would move. "You think they are there?" Greg asked, staring out the windshield of the SUV.

"Well this is the only lead we got, unless we can get the money, well just have to search all these damn warehouses." Nick said his grip tightening on the steering wheal. All he wanted right now in the world was to have Pamela in his arms, never letting her go.

"Jim, what are you doing?" Grissom asked shocked, as the SUV went up on the curb and down a person's yard to pass three vehicles. Grissom grabbed the passenger handle that was above the door with both hands.

"You want to get there as soon as possible right?" Brass asked as he accelerated.

"Yeah but in one piece!" Grissom said, he looked behind him to the rest of the cars that were following; his eyes grew wider as he watched the rest of the cars follow Brass's lead.

"Don't freak!" Brass said as he got back on the road.

"Nick, I think Brass need to take driving lessons again," Greg said doing the same as Grissom holding on to the passenger handle that too was above the door.

"Well it cuts down on traffic," Nick added.

"Keep an eye out for the numbers 1 to 6 on the ware houses," Brass's voice said coming over the CB.

xoxox

Natasha moved her head, and looked over at Maddy and Pam, who were staring up at the roof of the room. Natasha looked over at Regan, pure hate ran over her, "Maddy, Pam," Natasha whispered.

"What?" Both of them asked.

"Want to try one last time?" Natasha asked.

Regan looked up and then put his attention back to the computer, hiding an evil smirk that was trying to cover his face. He thought why not let them try, this way I can hurt them more.

"Ready?" Maddy asked, as she looked over at Pam then at Natasha. As both her friends nodded, they started to work on the roped inconspicuously. Each hand worked on their own ropes. Once they got out of that, they made it look like they were still tried up. Praying that soon their captor would have to go to the bathroom.

xoxox

Twenty minutes passed, they were checking the fifth warehouse, one more to go after this one. As they entered, guns drawn, Brass first, it was empty. Brass stormed out as the rest of the cops and two CSI's and the lab ten entered.

"God damn it!" Brass said as he waited out side passing back and forth. He put his gun in his holster, as Grissom walked towards him Brass looked at him, "Where the hell could they be?" he asked in a little to loud of voice.

"We will find them," Grissom said in a calming voice to Brass, soon Nick and Greg were standing beside Brass.

"Where the heck are they?" Greg asked, showing the same emotion that was erupting from Nick and Brass.

Grissom watched as his three friends passed around them, he knew that since Nick's abduction that there would be emotions involved, but he never expected that his three friends would act like this, "All right, we need to find more evidence, when we get back ill talk to the sheriff and see if I can get some of the money to bribe the abductor. But I need you three on a level head." Grissom said in a strong tone. The three that he was talking to sighed and stopped pacing around him, "Can we do that?" Grissom asked looking at them.

Nick was the first to calm down, some what, "Alright, Gris what do you want us to do?" Nick asked.


	9. The Final Showdown

"Hey, Grissom?" Greg asked cautiously. "Did you ever find out why Warrick was so freaked out?"

Grissom looked at him. "Don't get mad if I tell you." Greg fought the urge to laugh at how childish his usually serious supervisor sounded. He nodded. "He thought he was a target because he slept with Maddy."

Greg's eyes widened, jealousy flooded his throat like bile and he restrained himself from hitting the closest thing to him, namely the man who controlled all of his income.

After searching the entire building, Brass punched a wall in the empty warehouse. "Figures it would be the last one we checked. Let's go." He sprinted to his car and flung himself inside, not bothering to wait for Grissom, who was catching a ride with some other cops. Nick and Greg had already jumped into Nick's car, and they were pulling out of the parking lot.

"An hour left," Greg thought, "but at least we know where they are. Warehouse six."

xoxox

Nick hunched over the wheel of his Denali, speeding down side streets and going up on the curb occasionally. Greg was glued by the hand to the handle above the door, watching the flames in Nick's eyes grow as his foot slammed down on the gas. He barely noticed that they were speeding through his own neighborhood.

Then, with a sickening sizzling sound, the engine died and the SUV was sent skidding into a telephone pole. Nick and Greg just had the presence of mind to jump out and run, covering their heads. A deafening explosion reached their ears as debris and chunks of glass rained from the sky. Nick looked forlornly at his car, then turned to Greg. "How are we getting there?" he screamed in his frustration.

Greg, however, was already off and running, and Nick was too stunned to follow. He stood by the smoldering wreckage that had once been his Denali. "Lucky it wasn't my money that paid-" his thoughts were cut off as a deafening roar filled his ears. Around the corner sped a dark blur, stopping in front of him. The blur tossed him a motorcycle helmet into Nick's hands. "Put it on," Greg said, for it was Greg Sanders riding the motorcycle.

Nick was quick to obey, jamming the helmet on and sitting down behind Greg. Without warning, they were off, speeding down the street. Greg turned down another street, leaning so close to the ground that he could've touched it if he didn't have a deathgrip on the handlebars. His knuckles were white and his eyes were squinting into the distance. He glanced down at his watch, realizing there was only half an hour to go before the set time of Maddy's murder.

Nick gripped Greg's waist tightly, not caring how stupid and girly he looked. He shut his eyes tightly, feeling gravity shift sideways as they took another turn too quickly. "What, you wanna be my corset?" Greg said outloud to Nick, trying to wriggle out of his grip a little. Nick heard nothing over the roar of the engine, though, merely sqeezed a little tighter and scooched a little closer to Greg.

An acrid smell of burning rubber filled the air, as well as the screeching sound of rubber on asphalt. Greg had sqeezed the breaks and both men were nearly thrown off the motorcycle as it skidded to a halt. Warehouses six and seven were side by side, and they hurried into number six after depositing their helmets carelessly on the ground.

Brass was already inside, gun drawn, running down the many corridors. He was listening to the eerie silence. He kicked a door down in his frustration, the last one in the building. Nothing lay inside it except a few boxes of incredibly complicated sex toys. He shook his head at them, then ran back up the stairs.

xoxox

Regan walked over to Maddy, reminiscing about the day he'd first spoken to her. He had not had any idea that in a few short months, he would be killing her over a rejection.

"Do you remember the day I asked you out?" he asked softly, pulling out his revolver and fingering it lovingly.

Maddy looked puzzled. "If scum like you ever asked me out I would kill it."

"You were in the break room. Your hair was purple, in braided pigtails. You were wairing a white wifebeater and black jeans." Maddy was shocked at how much he seemed to remember. "I walked up to you as you were pouring a cup of coffee and I told you that you were pretty and asked if you'd like to go to dinner, maybe have some dessert. You looked at me, with this look like you were going to throw up, and you said if I ever talked to you again you'd break both my kneecaps."

Maddy grinned. "That's right, bitch, and if I get the chance I'm keeping to that promise."

Regan laughed and walked closer, cocking the gun and placing it, executioner-style, to the back of her skull. "Looks like you won't have that chance, babe. In four minutes and thirty-three, thirty-two seconds, you're dead meat," he snarled.

Natasha was hurriedly trying to undo her ropes. She felt she would be lucky to get out with her own life, and it would be nearly impossible to get out with her friends in tact. "Think, Tasha," she told herself sternly, "what would Brass do?"

Maddy was thinking along the same lines, with "Robert Smith, the singer of the Cure" in place of Brass. Without hesitation, she opened her mouth and let out a piercing scream, trying futily to alert a passerby, hopefully someone with a nice hefty gun.

Regan slapped her across the face, temporarily shutting her up, but Tasha and Pam had joined in the pitious wail that was filling the room. All three girls had their voices at maximum volume, screaming and shouting and kicking uselessly at the ropes around their legs. The three of them were sure that their lives were coming, inexplicably, to a violent end, but they kept up the racous for the sake of trying to die fighting. To make they best effort they could against their tormentor.

xoxox

Greg Sanders' ears perked up. "What was that?" he said, whirling around. Nick and Brass, both beside him, listened closely. Sure enough, it sounded as though someone was yelling, very close by.

"Is that coming from warehouse seven?" Nick asked, bewildered.

Brass drew his gun, and Nick followed suit. Without bothering to call any backup, the men ran to the next warehouse, keeping a wary eye out for unseen attackers. Halfway through the parking lot Brass issued a loud yelp. He'd tripped on a large weed growing through a crack in the sidewalk. He stood up, insisting that he was fine, though he walked now, and with a slight limp. The only reason he kept going was the thought that Natasha might be in warehouse seven.

Greg hadn't even slowed down when Brass had fallen, he kept on running right through the doors of the building. He followed the sounds of the screams, finally finding a door he was sure they were coming from. He tried the handle slightly, trying not to make too much noise, and found it to be locked. "Nick!" he called. "Help me break down this door!"

Nick came jogging up, Brass running lopsidedly behind him. The two younger men put their shoulders to the door and shoved. It came free of it's hinges and clattered to the floor.

xoxox

"It's time," Regan cooed, checking his watch. He began to count down. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five. four, three, two..."

Maddy sqeezed her eyes shut, willing death to come quickly, eternal sleep to bring her sweet dreams, for her friends to be spared if her own life could not. She heard a bang, but felt no accompanying pain, no flash of light, no chorus of angels (or in her case, demons) greeting her to life after death.

She opened one eye, and saw not Regan standing beside her, but Greg. He had grabbed Nick's gun out of it's holster and shot, without thinking, at the man menacing the hostages. Maddy turned, and nearly vomited when she saw Regan's body sprawled on the floor, a bullet hole squarely in his chest. Instead of being sick, her vision went black and she fainted cleanly away. Greg hurriedly untied her and held her, his fallen goddess, in his arms. He carried her away, planting kisses on her face, her neck, her teal blue hair. He never once touched her lips, though. He needed her to be awake for that.

Meanwhile, Brass had rushed over to the table on which Natasha lay, her breath ragged, her eyes bright and wild. He collapsed onto it, taking her face in his hands, and it was only the most passionate, romantic, beautiful kiss that he layed on her tender lips. She shut her eyes, willing the moment to last forever, and kissed him back, wishing only that she could be closer to him, be within him as his soul so they would never be without eachother.

Nick had already gone to Pamela's side, even before he was sure the kidnapper was dead, and gathered her up in a warm embrace, parting only to pull her into a whirling vortex of mouths and emotion. His hot tears spilled down her face, and she began to cry to. Sobbing into his kiss she let go of all her feelings, finding the one thing that mattered in the lips of another.

xoxox

Endnotes: So, everyone. If you want to continue reading the adventures of Maddy, Natasha, and Pam, there's going to be a sequel to this called

Another One Bites The Dust, by Silver Hair Fox. After the Queen song. And myself, but it will be under her pen name. So I hope you enjoyed this, and to clear up any confusion, I named this after the Agatha Christie novel, "And Then There Were None." I didn't remember there was an episode of CSI with that title. So please, check out the next fic. It's bound to be good.


End file.
